


✞Coveted✞

by BurningPlumBranches, Gh0st_kiid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Claude Faustus is the new head master at St. Andrew's Catholic Boarding School for Boys, where a young boy named Alois is attending. Father Claude is not all what he seems, but is all too happy to assist Alois with his bully problem. At a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Head Master

 The director of St. Andrew’s School for Boys was showing the schools newly appointed headmaster, Father Claude Faustus around the school. The old headmaster had passed away very suddenly the week before of unknown causes. A replacement had been found blessedly fast. “And this, Father Claude, is the music hall.” the director said, opening the doors to a group of boys and an instructor having a choir lesson. Alois stood in the front row, and was singing a solo part. His voice stood out among the others.

 

“That blond is Alois Trancy. He is an orphan, but his parents were supportive of the school, so we sponsor him. He has the best singing voice.” the director said. Claude looked at the boys, eyes stopping on Alois. His eyes were blue like the ocean and skin pale like the sand that met it to form a coastline. His eyes went down, admiring the way the uniform fit his body in an almost feminine manor. The trousers snugly around his plump bum almost made the demon drool.

 

“He does sound lovely,director.”

The director leads him away, “The other boys pick on him some. You’ll see him in your office, usually scuffed and bruised.”

 

Sure enough, about a week later, Alois was sitting on a stool, waiting for the headmaster in his office. His knees were bleeding, and he had a bruise forming on his cheek. His eyes were red and damp from crying. Claude sent another boy, clearly a suspect out. “Next,” he called, playing with his hands on the large wooden desk. He picked up his cup to have a sip of his tea, closing his eyes to savor the taste. This was good tea. He would have to thank the student aide that brewed it for him. “Ah, Mr. Trancy. Good to meet you. Have you already been to the infirmary?”

   “I don’t need to, I’m not a baby. It doesn’t even hurt.” Alois said pouting slightly, and being very stubborn. He was bullied often because he looked like a girl and sang like one too. And he was an orphan, so his parents couldn’t do anything. Claude rummaged through his desk drawers, pulling out a roll of gauze. “Let me wrap your knee, stubborn boy.” The taller male leaned down on the floor, gently cradling the knee slightly. He wanted to take of his gloves and touch the skin directly, but he didn’t want Alois to see the charcoal covered bits that served as his fingernails. He wrapped the knee in the crisp linen, watching it turn red immediately. “I don’t have anything for your face. What happened, child?”

 

  “Nothing, I fell.” Alois said flatly, trying to sound tough. He wouldn’t look at the headmaster, and tried not to show how being touched so gently affected him. In reality he wanted the priest to hold him while he sobbed. He was tired of being bullied and wanted to go home. Claude signed. “As your loyal heavenly father, I can not allow you to leave until you tell me what the problem is. The bullying must stop,” he almost gagged on the words leaving his mouth, but held it in, not wanting to startle the pure boy in front of him. “I said nothing. I fell.” Alois said. The words that came from the demon seemed wrong somehow. The Heavenly Father referred to God, not priests’.

“C-can I go now, Father?”

 “Lying is a sin. Be truthful with me. Only then can you leave.” Claude continued to sip his tea. He smelt the boy and almost leaned into the sweetness of his soul. Alois was quiet for a long long time. “I fell down because someone pushed me.” He said quietly. “Not before the same hit me in my face.” Alois gestured to his bruise. Claude stroked the bruise with his thumb. “Did you do anything to him?” Alois shook his head, “No.” It was the truth. Another teacher saw it and broke it up before Alois could even stand back up. He didn’t have the chance anyway. Claude touched the skin below the eye socket. Alois flinched at the priest’s touch. The bruise hurt.

 

“Poor thing.”

Alois kept his gaze on his feet “C-can I go now?”

 

 “If you must,” he sighed. “Go to the infirmary for your eye. That’s an order.”

 

Alois nodded and went where he was told. He felt odd, sort of scared. He went to the nurse, and then back to class. Claude sat in his office, inhaling the last of Alois’ smell. The boy was soft and sweet like a marshmallow

 

  Alois sat in class, trying to avoid the snickering and taunts of his classmates.

“That’s enough, Trancy!” the teacher scolded, “Haven’t you been enough trouble for one day?”

Alois hadn’t uttered a word since he came into the room, but was used to this bullying and negligence from the teacher. He just waited the day to be over so he could go to bed. He had the best bed in his opinion. The dorms were long, narrow rooms with 2 rows of 10 beds. Alois’ was at the end of the room by the window that over looked the lake b the school. He would face this window and watch the moon’s reflection in the water as he fell asleep. In the darkness, if you could see him, was the only time that Alois smiled.


	2. Art

  The headmaster sat at his desk and read through the Trancy files.  Alois’ parents were rich, and died when he was 4 of tuberculous. He was brought to the school and enrolled shortly after. There wasn’t much else to the boy’s past. He sang in the school’s choir and was very talented. His grades were a little above average, but not remarkable. The bullying had been going on for a few years after a cretin student had enrolled and began causing trouble. Said child’s parents were even richer, but the boy was expelled anyway. The bullying stuck, however. Claude sipped some coffee and rested his sharp chin into his palm.

  It was just before lunch the day after that Alois was sent to the office again. He had this one teacher who was a total ass. Alois had been corner by some kids again and was late to class. Never mind he had another black eye to match his other one. The techer had dragged Alois by the ear to Father Claude’s office.

 “Whip this one.” he grumbled and left, causing Alois to stumble.

 Claude frowned. “Trancy? What did you do?”

 “i was late to class.” Alois muttered, shuffling his feet.

  “Is there a reason?”

 Alois shrugged and gestured to his eye. “I got into trouble because yesterday.”

  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alois shook his head, holding his arms.

 “Well, we are going to. Sit down.”

Alois grumbled and sat down. It was better than a whippin’ after all.

 “Start from the beginning.”

  Alois took a deep breath, “There’s not much to tell. The same kids from yesterday didn’t like getting in trouble and I am to blame, so the got even with me and I was late to class.” Alois laughed halfheartedly, “I had to go clean up after one pissed on me.” 

 “Maybe you should see about transferring schools.”

 “It’s this or an orphanage.” Alois said sadly. 

Claude drummed his fingers on his desk. “From now on, you will be spending all your time in my office. All your work will be brought here.” Alois didn’t think it was very fair, and made a soft grunt. “All my time? What about choir?” Choir was the only thing Alois liked about school. If he couldn’t go to choir class then he may as well go to an orphanage.

“Choir? You will be given private lessons in here.”

“That’s not the same. I like singing in the choir. If I don’t practice with the group, how can I sing at mass?”

“If you go to choir, I will have someone in there monitoring you.”

Alois nodded, though he could not understand why  _he_  was the one being punished. Claude sighed and rested his head in his palm. “You will no longer be bullied.” Alois didn’t know what it was, but something was unsettling in the priest’s touch and the way the man looked at him. It made him very uneasy and Alois could hardly imagine spending all day under Father Claude’s glare. “Just promise that you will be a good boy.” “Um… alright, Father.” Alois said, looking down at his hands and fidgeting. Claude pulled himself out and stroked underneath the desk.

 Alois figited nervously. “um…. what now?”

“You should go get your school things. I have things to do around the office.”

   Alois nodded, “Yes sir.” he said, then quietly got up and left. Claude quickly finished before rearranging some books. Alois came back with his books and papers and pens and little chalk board. He quietly sat back down, his things in his lap. Claude had requested that a desk be brought in, a place for Alois to work. Alois sighed. This was going to be tough. Yes, the bullys wouldn’t be able to do anything from here but…..

Claude pulled a book off his shelf and returned to his desk. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” Alois responded politely.

Claude poured two cups. “Sugar, or cream?”

“2 sugars, no cream, please.”

  Claude prepared his tea and sat it on his desk. Alois slowly sipped his tea, giving a quick, nervous glance to Father Claude. Claude was reading. “What would you be studying right now?” He asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

 “Maths.” Alois said softly

  Claude nodded. “Pre-cal? Algebra?”

“Geometry.” Alois dug out his work book.

“I can help you.”

Alois nodded, “Thank you.”

Claude glanced over the math and began drawing on the small chalkboard Alois had brought it. Alois worked alone, mostly, not needing much help. Alois finished his assignment in his math book. “Um sir?”

“Are you done?”

“Yes sir.” Alois said, laying his work book on the headmaster’s desk.

“Next is English.”

“Ok…” Alois said, taking out his English book that had a bunch of short stories and poems. “What do you want me to do?”

“Read poems then try to make your own.”

  Alois read the section on poems quietly, taking notes about the type and style in a little note book. Then he wrote a couplet about birds singing in moonlight and turned it into Father Claude about an hour later. Claude skimmed over it, tapping his index finger to an imaginary beat and pulse. It was nearly lunch and Alois tummy let out a rumble. Alois didn’t say anything about it. Claude called in a cart of food. Alois waited to be asked. The head master had hardly said anything to him since he was dismissed to gather his books. Claude gestured to the cart, not looking up from the paper he was writing. Alois silently went over to the cart. Normally, in the cafeteria, Alois would have his roll and cookies stolen. Here he could eat his fill. He fixed himself a small plate.

  Claude looked up. “Please do your best to not have anything get on the floor.”

  “Yes sir.” Alois said, and started saying his prayers. Claude excused himself and walked around the campus, the smell of human food making him cringe. Alois watched CLaude from the window. He had finished and the tray had been taken away. Claude found a group of children playing and shooed them off. Alois sat back down at his deck and layed his head on his arms. Claude returned with a paint set and other art supplies. Alois woke up when the door opened, “Mmmm…. h-headmaster….?”

  “Art? I was planning on painting something of the old headmaster,” he smiled, going to work.

  “Oh.. what lesson should I do next, sir?”

“Art.”

  “I don’t have an art class…” 

“You do now.”

  Alois nodded and went over to where Claude was with the art supplies. Claude looked at him. “Can I paint you?”

  “Um… ok?”

   Claude pointed to the chair in front of him. Alois sat down in the chair. Claude began to paint. Alois sat very still for the head master. Claude finished up the painting and turned it around for Alois to see. Alois smiled, “That’s really good, sir.”

  “Thank you.” Alois got up to take a closer look, “That was really fast.”

  “Painting is a simple human skill.”

  Alois gave him a puzzled look, “Not many people can pant and from what I’ve heard it take a long time to master.”

“So is singing, but I can do it well. Any skill is obtainable with time.”

“What about people whos hands tremble. What about those who have no voice?” Alois asked

“Any skill is obtainable with time,” he repeated, frustrated.

“Oh…” Alois siad Claude turned to a new sheet of paper and began to paint Alois singing. Alois wanted to try drawing too, but didn’t know how, so he watched Claude. Claude got paint on his cheek. Alois rubbed it off with the back on his hand. Claude continued to paint, this time Alois was on a cloud. Alois was a little more than flattered. Claude had painted 3 pictures of him so far. Why? “Um… headmaster, not that you’re paintings are really good but… that’s the 3rd one you’ve done of me?”

  “You’re such a beautiful person. Really. You are.”

  Alois blushed, “Um…. “ unsure of what to say

“You are art yourself.”

Alois looked away, face red as can be, embarrassed, “I’m nothing special…” he said softly.

Claude reached out to stroke his face. “You are something very special.” A little shiver went through Alois. No one ever talked to him like that or touched him affectionately. He flinched away , looking down and chewing his lower lip. Claude continued to paint. It was almost time for Alois’ choir class, his last class of the day. Claude showed him his final painting. Alois smiled softly, “Very pretty.”

“Thank you.” 


End file.
